Another Electromaster?
by LT. Antares
Summary: Misaka Mikoto was walking back to the dorms after a fight with a bunch of skill-outs to be surprised by easily getting fended off by another Electromaster who appeared to be really strange! what is going to happen from now on and how will our young Electromaster deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Another Electromaster?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Misaka Mikoto was walking back to the dorms after a fight with a bunch of skill-outs that tried to pick on her "geez, these guys just don't give up don't they?" she said to herself in a low tone as an expression of anger and dismay was clearly visible on her face.

"*sigh* These people should really give it a rest, if this keeps up, I won't be able to return to the dorms on—" Mikoto was thinking to herself but never actually got to complete her sentence as she bumped to a person walking by, causing her to hit the floor. The stranger appeared to be a guy of her age, wearing slightly worn-out baggy jeans, black and white converse all star shoes, a black tank-top and a zipped up red jacket with the hoddie large enough to cover his face

"Owwowow…hey watch were you're going!" she yelled at the stranger who showed no signs of stopping or even listening to her .

"Hey you! I'm talking to you here!" she yelled at him again as she got off the floor and dusted herself. The stranger still didn't show signs of stopping.

The ignorance to her words caused her to be seriously pissed as bluish sparks crackled around her body.

"I. SAID. I'M. TALKING. TO. YOU!" she almost screamed at him as she sent a Shock Wave towards him.

At that, the stranger stopped and did something that the young Electromaster would've last expected as he spun around and fired an exactly similar Shock Wave only red in color towards hers, canceling the impact that might have hit him .

"Miss, go home, I wish not to be disturbed" he said as he turned around and left in the same direction he was heading to.

Mikoto was standing there in shock as she couldn't believe what she just saw. An Electromaster just like her with the power to cancel out her Shock Wave with ease by a similar one from himself. It took her a couple of minutes to return to her senses and saw the stranger leave. She was about to open her mouth and say something to him but he turned around a corner at the end of the street and left.

Mikoto returned to her home a while later to find her Enthusiastic yet perverted roommate Shirai Kuruko greeting her cheerfully!

"Onee-sama! Where were you? I was almost gonna die of impatience if you were to arrive a minute later. It's almost curfew time and you are really late!" Kuroko said but was surprised to see Mikoto not reacting a bit and passed her as if she wasn't there.

"Onee-sama? What's wrong?" Kuroko asked as she saw her roommate's strange behavior.

"It is nothing Kuroko, I'm just a little tired. I'll be heading off to bed early today" and with that, the young Tokiwada Ace fell asleep with her uniform still on with one question on her mind "Who was that guy and how did he cancel my Shock Wave that easially?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another Electromaster?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The next day was brimming with life as sunlight shone through the windows of Tokiwada Dorms, signaling the beginning of a new day.

"*yaaaawn* Today should be a great day! Strangely I'm feeling too good today" the young Electromaster thought in her head as she opened her eyes, exploring the room.

"*grin* heheheh, Onee-sama sure looks great in that semi-transparent night dress" said a perverted pony tailed girl as she held a digital camera and started taking photos.

Mikoto was puzzled by her roommate's words but froze in terror as she saw what was she was wearing. She then instinctively grabbed her uniform and dashed to the bathroom to change. A spark could be seen by Kuroko a minute later heading towards her, which she evaded in time by using her Teleportation ability.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Kurouko said with a grin as she waved her index finger, signaling a no "I wish you still remember my abili—" Kurouko was about to say but was caught this time by a more Powerful Shock Wave from Mikoto.

"KUROUKO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP?" asked a seriously angry Railgun as a dark red blush spread across her face.

"I just thought of acting nice and changing you into your sleep wear. But since you said earlier to never touch your clothes, I thought of dressing you up into one of mi—" Kurouko said and was hit by a more powerful shockwave "owwww…Onee-sama's love-whip feels too good, please hit me more with it."

"SHUT IT YOU PREVERTED FREAK, YOU WILL NEVER LEARN WILL YOU?" Yelled the Young Electromaster as she went on punishing her roommate.

….. 15 minutes later….

"Geez, I will never end up having a normal day will i?" said Mikoto as she laid down on her bed, exhausted after the strange morning wake up she had.

Kurouko lying down on the ground on the ground where she was electrocuted, passed out from exhaustion.

"*sigh* I'm going out!" she said as she put on her shoes and went outside, leaving her roommate behind.

As our young Electromaster was traveling the streets of Academy city, yesterday's events were flashing back in her head "who was that kid? And how did he cancel my Shock Wave that easially?" were the question occupying her head as she passed the street light while it is still red!

"HEY! LOOK OUT!" a young kid her age yelled at her when she finally came back to her senses.

The young electromaster gasped as she froze in place and closed her eyes tightly as she felt her body thrown into the air, but strangely enough, the landing was too soft to be considered as an impact! She slowly opened her eyes to find herself on the ground on the other side of the road.

"Huh? How did I get here? Am I dead and this is my spirit while my body is somewhere else?" she mumbled out in shock.

"No, you're still alive! Now can you please get off me? I can barely breathe!" said a voice under her. Mikoto would feel something wriggling under her. She looked down to see a young man squirming under her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." apologized Mikoto repeatedly to the young man.

"Oii! Chill miss! It's no big deal! Just calm down!" said the young man as he dusted himself off the ground.

"J-j-j-just now…you saved me…d-d-didn't you?" she asked nervously

The young man just nodded "be careful when you cross the street next time Miss." he said as he was about to walk away.

"W-wait! Who are you?" she asked.

The young man turned around with a mocking smile "you also need to work on that memory of yours" he said and turned around, leaving.

"Wait! At least tell me your name!" she asked.

The young man stopped in his tracks "….Tsuchida….Tsuchida Kyouske." he said without looking at her and disappeared at the corner.

Kurouko came by the second the young man left "Onee-sama! Are you alright? Are you injured? Was it that Ape? (Referring to Touma) I swear I will kill him once I get my hands on him!" she yelled angrily.

…meanwhile, in a certain alley…

"God! That girl has put me into so much trouble!" said Kyouske as he ripped off the sleeve of his shirt ant tied it around his leg to stop the bleeding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me too long to update this story. I tried to compensate by making this chapter longer and a little more interresting. Hope you like it!**

_**Another Electromaster?**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Setting: somewhere at 7:32 PM….

Misaka Mikoto was walking down the road leading to the dorms. She has just finished reading some books at the local library and was feeling good…or that was what she felt at least till she saw some certain spiky haired boy that she clearly recognized. A spark flew out of her head as she grinned with anticipation "Oi! You! I have finally met you again!" she said as she ran up to him.

Touma sighed after hearing her voice and turned around "I have a name you know? What is it that you want Biri Biri?" he asked in a boring manner.

"You're still calling me that? At least call me Railgun or something decent!" Mikoto said as sparks crackled around her body.

"*Sigh* Anyway, what did you want this time?" Touma asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You know very well what I want! A rematch!" Mikoto said as she crackled with electric energy.

…..meanwhile, somewhere nearby…

"Thank you for shopping at our place, please come again!" said an old man in his late 40's. He was wearing a yellow Hawaiian style short-sleeved shirt and a pair of worn out jeans trousers. He had silver hair and was too long that he tied it to a pony tail to the back.

"You can bet your ass on that master!" Kyouske said as he stuffed the new music CD he bought as well as the three premium string packs into a plastic shopping bag which had a Logo with the words "Live House 626!" written in an 80's Retro style.

As Kyouske was walking down the street to his home with an expression of excitement written all over his face, he spotted a familiar person he saved from death earlier today talking furiously to a teenager about one to two years older than him who seemed too bored in contrast to the other girl who was nearly jumping up and down.

"Are these two about to fight? Oh this is going to be good!" he said as he leaned against a wall and watched the two persons fight.

Kyouske was enjoying himself as he saw another Electromaster making astonishing moves against a Level 0, but as the fight was getting intense; the Level 0 grabbed the young Railgun's arm, stopping the electric display that was shown in the field. This caused Kyouske to raise an eyebrow.

"Hmm?...looks like that Level 0 has a trick up his—!"

Kyouske was about to finish his sentence when Touma did something that caused Kyouske to frown and clench his fists into a ball. He watched the events unfold as he saw Touma actually landing a punch on the Young Electromaster's shoulder, causing her to stagger and fall to the ground. A moment later she got up and ran away, it was clearly visible that she was crying. This only served to make Kyouske more angry as he saw Misaka disappear at a corner.

"Tears?...and from a girl?...you definitely have some amazing guts to do that"

Kyouske murmured as he tucked the plastic bag into the inner breast pocket of his red jacket and zipped it up, putting the hoddie on to cover his face as he silently followed Touma wherever he left.

When Touma finally reached a park that he used as a shortcut to cross home, Kyouske took it as a chance, especially when the sprinklers were on!

"OI! You! The spikey-haired boy!" Kyouske called out to Touma.

Touma turned to the person calling him, only to see a red colored shock wave coming right at him, which he cancelled using his right arm .

"HEY! What the hell is wrong with you?" Touma asked…more like yelled as he was taken by surprise.

"I see…so that was how you stopped the Railgun's attack huh? That arm of yours is pretty interesting" Kyouske said with a smile on his face but it turned to a frown the next second "…but to use your power and beat up a girl that is younger than you AND cause her to cry. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot let you walk away that easily" Kyouske said as he clenched his fists, red Electric sparks surrounded his body and concentrated on his fists.

Touma just sighed plainly and shook his head .

"Fkou-da"

Touma took a stance and prepared to fight while Kyouske just smirked and sent a red colored Shock wave, which Touma easily countered with his right arm.

"Oh! So it is you! The rumors were true after all! The Level 0 that has defeated the number 1 Level 5" Kyouske said with a great smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Touma asked with a confused face from too many numbers.

"The Accelerator dude! You were the one that took him down with ease! This should be good!" said Kyouske as he rushed forward and wrapped his arm around Touma's neck, forming a head lock and tried to use his power but couldn't .

"What the?..." he tried using it again but to no avail .

Touma took it as a chance and punched Kyouske in his chest, causing him to flinch.

"Heh! If my ability can't take you down, then I'll have to do it the old fashioned way" he said as he landed a fist towards Touma's face, which Touma blocked with his hand.

"Wrong move buddy!" Touma said.

"I wouldn't be sure about that if I were you!" Kyouske said as he twisted his body, landing a powerful round-house kick to Touma's ribs, sending him to the ground.

Kyouske then instantly grabbed Touma by the Collar of his shirt and started punching his face.

"YOU!"

*Punch*

"DON'T!"

*Punch*

"TREAT!"

*Punch*

"WOMEN"

*PUNCH*

"LIKE THAT!"

*SLAAAMMM*

As Kyouske continued to mercilessly punch Touma, a girl with reddish hair wearing the Tokiwada uniform with the Judgment armband saw them from far away .

"This is Judgement! Stop where you are!" Kurouko yelled as she started chasing after Kyouske.

Kyouske however didn't stop and punched Touma really hard one more time, hurting his knuckles in the process, before taking off!

Kurouko started chasing Kyouske, closing the gap rapidly as she Teleported from one spot to the other .

Kyouske clicked his tongue and sprinted towards an alley, taking off his jacket and threw it at Kurouko's face, causing her to stumble as he fled away.

Walking his way home, Kyouske looked like a delinquent in just his black Tank-top and worn out Jeans, especially with that studded bracelet and tribal Tattoo on his right biceps

"*Sigh* And I just bought those strings and CD too *sigh* good thing I still have a spare set back at home. I'll just have to do with that" He said as he walked normally down the road, reaching his home. He went inside and yelled out .

"I'm home!"

He said as he set his feet inside the tidy room. His home was a small storage room on the roof that the shop keeper downstairs gave him for a small price

"Hey partner! How've you been?"

He said cheerfully but no one replied. Of course since he lived alone then no one would reply. However, he was talking to his white Electric Guitar with black angel wings drawn on it.

He put the water boil and set a 2 cup noodles on the makeshift kitchen counter. He then went to the closet and pulled out a set of strings for his Guitar and started applying it to his "Partner"

….. 15 minutes earlier…..

"That kid is clever! No one escaped me so far, especially after using such simple tricks!" she said as she took the jacket and headed back to Touma.

"Hey Ape! You okay?" Kurouko asked.

"I'm fine, it is just a scratch" he said as he got to his feet, wiping the smear of blood trickling from his lips.

"Good to hear! Any idea why that guy beat you up" Kurouko asked him.

"If I did, then I would have corrected it!" he said.

"Whatever, did you recognize his face?" she asked.

"No, he was putting his hoddie on" he replied, pointing to the Jacket.

"I see…go home, it is almost curfew" she said coldly "Oh and by the way…"

*SLAM!*

"That was for touching Onee-sama earlier!" she said and teleported away.

"Fkou-da" Touma managed to say as he rubbed his jaw as he headed back home.

…25 minutes earlier…

"That idiot! Why can't he ever get serious! I'm sure going to get him one day!"

Misaka mikoto was speaking to herself as she walked down the road. Just as she was going to turn down the road, she heard a faint sound of a soothing melody. She followed the sound till she reached the source, to find a guy sitting on the roof of a building, playing an amazing calming tune on his Guitar. She just stood there and listened till he finished.

"Did you like it?" Kyouske asked, not turning around.

This caused the young Railgun to stiffen up "Y-yeah, you knew I was here?"

Kyouske just nodded "I heard your footsteps a while ago" he said and got up, turning to her.

Misaka blinked "wait! You're the guy that saved me earlier today! Kyouske-san…was it?"

Kyouske nodded with a smile "no need for the formalities" he said and tweaked the strings of his Electric guitar, putting it aside .

"Come in" he said and gave her the chair.

She just shook her head but her eyes turned to anime styled stars when she saw the tiny Gekota doll hanging from his key-chain.

Kyouske chuckled quietly "A Gekota fan huh?" he asked.

Misaka blushed "it is not like I'm crazy about them, I just like the cute design of it"

Kyouske nodded and reached for his closet drawer, rummaging through the contents till he pulled out a clear small plastic bag with the exact same doll as his key-chain.

"I won it from a magazine the other day but I don't need it. You can have it" he said and gave it to her.

Misaka gently cradeled the Key-chain as if it is a rare jewel and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Can you join me for dinner? I only have cup noodles though" he said and gave her one of the two cups he prepared.

"it is okay, I don't mind" she said and took it, the warmth of the cup seemed pleasant as it traveled to her fingers.

They both finished the meal in minutes.

"I never got to thank you properly for earlier today" she said.

"No problem, anyone would have at least done the same" he said as he pulled out a first aid kit and pulled her sleeve, starting to treat her injury.

"H-hey! What are you?—" she said with a blush on her face.

"Hold still, this will only take a minute" he said as he treated her arm in no time.

Misaka waited a moment and nodded as she saw him applying medication to her arm and wrapping it.

….15 minutes later…

Kyouske was walking down the road with a sleeping Electromaster on his back.

"Looks like that "Melody" did a huge effect on her" he said and looked over his shoulder to see her sleeping peacefully, her back covered with one of his black leather jackets with the Soviet Union's symbol on the back. He smelled a sweet strawberry fragrance from a lock of her hair that was swaying as he walked.

"She's too light! Does she ever eat properly?" He mumbled in order not to wake her up

Her small breasts pressed against his back, causing him to blush like crazy.

"If I don't reach the dorms soon, I'll be in a huge trouble" he thought, the blush never leaving his face.

….45 minutes later!...

"Finally!" he said in his head as he reached the doors of the Tokiwada dorms, only to be greeted by the dorm mistress "May I ask who are you and what business do you have here?" she asked with a tone that would cause the others to shiver.

"My name is Kyouske and I believe I have a lost package for you" he said as he pointed to a sleeping Misaka with his head.

The dorm mistress nodded "Bring her in quietly, everyone's asleep and I don't want to wake anyone up. I'll deal with her in the morning" she said as she unlocked room 208 from her office computer.

Kyouske nodded as he went to the room and layed her down

"ONEE-SAMA! WHERE WERE—"

"SHHhhh!" Kyouske hissed as Misaka stirred in her sleep.

"Oh, sorry" she whispered as she saw Kyouske lay down her Onee-sama on the bed. He blinked as he saw Kurouko as he remembered the chase but kept his cool.

"Who are you and how did you find Onee-sama?" Kurouko asked, not recognizing him.

"Onee-sama?...my name is Kyouske, I found your roommate at my place listening to my guitar playing. That was when she fell asleep from exhaustion so I carried her all the way here" he said calmly.

"…I see…." Kurouko said as she narrowed her eyes, inspecting Kyouske.

Kyouske was getting nervous "u-umm…this isn't my place, so I'll be taking my leave now" he said and headed for the door.

"May I ask how did you injure your hand?" she said, pointing to it.

Kyouske froze "It was today when I was fixing the door, it fell on me so I punched it out of the way before it would crush me" he said.

"….I see…thank you for taking care of Onee-sama" she said normally.

"N-no problem" he said as he left and closed the door.

"That guy is suspicious" she thought as she turned her back to gaze at her Onee-sama's face.

…5 minutes later…

"*yaaaaaaawn* That was one long night. I'm glad that Judgment girl didn't notice me!" he said as he walked back to his room.

**To check the melody that Kyouske played to put Misaka Mikoto to sleep, follow this link on Youtube! (Youtube dot com)/watch/?v=OaU4Ben9ugs**


End file.
